Zoey
by Asteral
Summary: It's just somthing i thought would be funny. What if Vergil had to spend a day with a hyper, talkitive little girl from the local orphinage? Will he go nuts? Ither way, the ending wil make you laugh and suprise you . God this is so FUNNY! Hahahahahaha!


**Zoey **

**Note: 'This is my first book that I did for the web page. Please give it a chance. I think it's good. Just so you know, this story is not part of the storyline for the games. It's just for fun. Hope you like it! Personally, I think Vergil would b an ok guy if he could just find a girl like him in some sort of way…"**

Zoey was runningsidewalk. She always liked going for walks (or rather skips) along the sidewalk. Being an orphan at the local orphanage was really boring and Zoey needed time to herself. Every year, the ladies at the orphanage would ask her what she wanted for a Christmas present. She would always answer "I want a family to adopt me" and they would always say "one day, someone will adopt you. You're a sweet little girl"

But they said that every year. She was nine years old now and had still not been adopted by someone. Would anyone ever adopt her? As the years had passed, she was starting to give up hope. Until one cold day in December…

The cold air was blowing. Zoey walked quickly along the sidewalk. She needed to get home before it got any colder. Even if it was only 11:42 am, this city was always freezing cold! If it ever got warmer than 72 F here before May, something was terribly wrong.

As she skipped along, she bumped into something. She looked up to see a man with short partially spiked hair and light blue eyes. He was looking down at her.

"Sorry, mister! I didn't see you there. You ok?"

He looked at me crossly. I hope he wasn't mad. I didn't like being a bother to other people. It wasn't polite.

"I'm ok. You appear to be in a rush."

"Yes! I want to get home before it rains! I don't want to get sick."

"Yes. It would be a shame if you were to all ill."

He looked away for a moment, looking at the sky. That's when I noticed he looked familiar.

"Hey, isn't your name Dante? You're popular around town."

"No. My name is Vergil. Dante is my younger brother."

I smiled. I had been told by my friend Penny that he was very nice. He lived with Dante and came by the orphanage frequently to visit us and help out the owners. She was a nice girl.

"It must be nice having a younger brother…"

He looked away for a moment like he was uncomfortable or angry. Had I said something wrong?

"Not really…it's actually quite an inconvenience."

"Really? I think it would kind of fun to have someone to talk to…"

"We don't talk…ever. I like it that way."

"Really…how sad."

"Look, child, don't you have somewhere to be right about now?"

The remark hurt my feelings. Why was he so cold hearted? He could have just told me had had to go somewhere. He didn't have to say it that way.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted someone to talk to. Being an orphan is a sort of boring life."

He turned and looked at me like I had said something that interested him.

"You're an orphan?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever know your parents?"

"Yes. My mom died when I was 5 and then my dad gave me up as an orphan later. He said it was safer for me that way."

"Do you ever miss your family?"

"Every day. Especially my Mother, Susan."

"I see."

"I mean, do you know what it's like to see your mother die?"

"I do. I…feel your pain. I truly do."

"How could you possibly feel my pain?"

"Because when I was nine years old…my mom was murdered"

"…I'm so sorry…"

He looked away for a moment as though he was lost in an old memory, shivering as it overcame him. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me again. His eyes were kinder this time. I decided that this was probably a good time to ask him to be my friend.

"Do you wanna hang out with me?"

"Well…ok. Just for a little while. Then I must go home"

"Ok! Fallow me!"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the street. He barely was able to keep up with me. He was falling over his own feet trying not to trip over me. He didn't seem to like this, but I was too happy to care enough to stop. Finally, I ran over to a café door and pulled him inside.

The café worker currently on duty looked at us. She gave a warm smile and leaned over the counter toward us.

"What can I get you?"

"Can I get 2 hot chocolates?"

"Just a moment, please"

Me and Vergil went and sat down at a table and waited. After several minutes, she brought us the two hot chocolates. She smiled a weird smile at Vergil. As she was walking away, she said something odd to him.

"This one is on me, son of Sparda. You and your little friend enjoy."


End file.
